Matinée Espiègle ou Réveil Agréable
by passionateinterest
Summary: Kaoru est d'humeur très joueuse le matin. Twincest Lemon léger BDSM


**Voici un petit one shot sur nos deux coquins préférés de Ouran. ^^ Pour ceux qui ne supportent pas les relations incestueuses entre jumeaux, vous avez encore l'opportunité de partir de cette fic. Aussi je dois vous prévenir qu'il y a un peu de BDSM. Rien de bien méchant, mais si vous n'aimez vraiment pas ça du tout, il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas la lire. A vous de voir. ) Pour les autres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**La situation est le pur fruit de mon imagination mais les personnages et le monde de Ouran appartient malheureusement à Bisco Hatori. Je ne fais que me servir de ses personnages pour les mettre dans des situations muy caliente ! =P**

**Bref, passons au one shot. Amusez-vous bien. )**

C'était le matin et le soleil se levait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Ses rayons commençaient à filtrer à travers les rideaux des fenêtres de la demeure de la famille Hitachiin. Dans une des chambres se trouvant au fond de l'une des ailes de la demeure, les faisceaux de lumière du soleil réveillèrent l'un des deux occupants de la chambre. Lentement, Kaoru se réveilla se relevant dans une position assise tout en frottant ses yeux pour en effacer les derniers lambeaux de sommeil qui s'accrochaient à lui. Bien que la chambre était encore un peu sombre et que le soleil ne lui illuminait pas le visage, le jeune homme dû plisser les yeux légèrement face à la luminosité ambiante. Il pouvait sentir la douce chaleur du soleil sur les draps et sur sa peau. Mais ce fût une autre source de chaleur qui occupa toute son attention, le faisant tourner la tête vers la personne allongée à côtés de lui qui était encore profondément endormis. Hikaru était allongé sur le ventre dormant d'un sommeil de plomb, un léger filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche. Laissant échappé un petit rire étouffé par sa main, le jeune homme essuya le filet de bave du coin de la bouche de son jumeau. Celui-ci ne se réveilla même pas à cet action se retournant juste sur le dos, la couverture glissant jusqu'à ses hanches, ne cachant plus la partie inférieur et dévoilant le torse du jeune homme.

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, les yeux de Kaoru parcoururent le corps de son frère avec gourmandise, admirant comment la lumière du jour sur la peau blanche comme de l'albâtre de son frère lui donnait un certain rayonnement, une certaine aura. L'un comme l'autre n'avait jamais été très musclé, mais Kaoru trouvait le torse mince et les tétons roses de son frère à la fois parfaits et adorables. Kaoru laissa alors ses yeux vagabonder, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque parcelle du corps de son frère. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le drap qui lui barrait la vue sur le reste du corps appétissant de son frère. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte de quelque chose qui lui fit se lécher les lèvres d'envie, une douce chaleur tournoyant dans son abdomen. On pouvait apercevoir à travers les draps une bosse se former. Les lèvres de Kaoru s'étirèrent alors en un sourire coquin. Hikaru avait une petite érection matinale. Voulant vérifier par lui-même, Kaoru souleva avec précaution le drap pour ne pas réveiller son jumeau, et le repoussa, dévoilant l'érection ainsi que le haut des cuisses de son frère à l'air libre. A cette action, Hikaru émit un petit grognement d'inconfort avec son corps étant exposé à l'air de la pièce. Quant à Kaoru, ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'érection de son frère qui était à quelques centimètres du bas ventre, la verge tendue et aux veines apparentes. La vue de ce corps nue et vulnérable envoya une vague de désir à travers Kaoru. N'y tenant plus il laissa libre cours à ses pulsions et laissa ses mains parcourir les corps de son jumeau. Ses mains commencèrent à caresser le torse de son frère s'amusant pendant quelques temps avec ses tétons, faisant rouler les boutons de chairs roses entre ses doigts. Alternant avec de petits pincements suivis de massages pour apaiser la légère douleur, ses mains effleurèrent ensuite les hanches de l'autre jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent aux cuisses. Il était maintenant aussi dur que son frère, sa hampe tendu fièrement vers le haut, le sang pulsant très vite à l'intérieur comme pour demander de l'attention. Il commença à masser sensuellement les cuisses de son petit-ami, faisant des fois glisser ses doigts entre elles de manière coquine. Jamais il ne touchait l'objet de son désir malgré qu'il en ait beaucoup envie mais il voulait attendre que Hikaru soit réveillé pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement ce moment où il toucherait la hampe de son frère ce qui exhorterait de la part de son jumeau une réaction délicieuse qu'il pourrait pleinement savouré. Le soulèvement du torse de Hikaru, signalant le rythme de sa respiration, se fit plus fébrile et on pouvait entendre une sorte d'halètement sortir des lèvres de celui-ci alors qu'il se réveillait sous les gestes de Kaoru. Remarquant que son frère se réveillait enfin, Kaoru se pencha près de l'oreille de son frère et lui murmura d'une voix aguicheuse.

- Ne Hikaru et si on jouait ensemble ? dit Kaoru, mordillant de manière coquine le lobe d'oreille avant de lui donner un petit coup de langue.

Cela réveilla automatiquement Hikaru qui agrippa les hanches de son jumeau et inversa leur position, Kaoru se retrouvant allongé sur le lit sur le dos et Hikaru le dominant, ses mains de chaque côtés de son frère pour soutenir son corps au dessus de celui-ci. Les dernières traces de sommeil s'effaçaient de son visage, ses yeux se voilant avec le désir qui se faisait de plus en plus présent. Le gland de son pénis avait maintenant une teinte rougie, presque violette, sous l'excitation que les gestes de Kaoru lui avaient procuré.

- A quel jeu veux-tu qu'on joue ? demanda Hikaru tout en frottant son nez contre la joue de son jumeau, blottissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci pour y déposer quelques baisers par-ci par-là.

- Je veux être ton esclave, répondit Kaoru tout en regardant son frère d'un regard brûlant

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Tu es bien coquin aujourd'hui. Commenta Hikaru avec un sourire en coin, ses yeux malicieux brillants, avant de se pencher sur le côté, fouillant en dessous du lit.

Après quelques minutes, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et sortis de dessous le lit une boîte cloutée recouverte de cuir noir. Avant d'ouvrir la boîte, Hikaru se tourna vers Kaoru avec un air sérieux.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il soucieux du consentement de son petit-ami, laissant à Kaoru une dernière chance de faire marche arrière.

- Oui, répondit simplement celui-ci avec un hochement de tête décisif.

Les deux frères aimaient de temps en temps s'adonner à ces petits jeux de rôles où Kaoru trouvait de l'excitation à être dominé, comme un serviteur exauçant les souhaits de son maître. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans le hardcore, et leurs jeux étaient toujours teintés d'une certaine innocence, mais ils aimaient utiliser quelques accessoires. C'est ainsi que Hikaru sortis une paire de menottes de la boîte qu'il attacha aux poignets de Kaoru.

- Mets tes bras au dessus de ta tête, ordonna-t-il à son partenaire.

Kaoru obéit docilement, relevant ses bras et les plaçant juste au dessus de sa tête. Il se sentait vulnérable dans cette position qui exposait son corps tout entier au regard vorace de son amant. Hikaru sortit alors quelque chose d'autre de la boîte que Kaoru ne sût au début ce que c'était mais découvrit très vite lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui enserrer la base de son pénis. Hikaru venait de lui mettre un anneau, une interdiction silencieuse de pouvoir éjaculer. En réalisant cela, Kaoru laissa échapper un petit gémissement plaintif.

- On ne se plaint pas, commanda d'un ton autoritaire Hikaru avant de passer autour du cou de son frère un collier de cuir noir orné d'un anneau en argent devant.

Acquiesçant silencieusement pour montrer qu'il avait compris que la prochaine il y aurait une punition s'il se plaignait à nouveau, Kaoru resta muet. Pour le récompenser, Hikaru passa son index dans l'anneau en argent du collier et tira son frère vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Mets toi sur tes genoux, ordonna-t-il, après que leur lèvres se soit séparées l'une de l'autre.

Kaoru se dépêcha d'obéir, se retrouvant à genoux devant son jumeau qui était dans une position similaire. Puis, utilisant toujours l'anneau avec son index, Hikaru tira dessus dans un ordre silencieux pour son frère de se pencher. Kaoru se retrouva face aux à la verge tendu et maintenant d'un rouge vif de son partenaire. Il déglutit d'anticipation devant cet organe épais dont les veines ressortaient tout du long avec ses bourses pleines et lourdes, l'envie de le mettre dans sa bouche et de goûter ce membre dur et chaud étant très forte.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda Hikaru, tenant maintenant Kaoru par l'arrière de son collier, effleurant les lèvres de celui-ci avec son membre mais tirant le jeune homme en arrière lorsque celui-ci entrouvrit ses lèvres comme pour prendre son pénis en bouche. Non pas tout de suite. Tu n'auras rien si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux.

- Oui je veux te goûter. Je te veux dans ma bouche ! répondit Kaoru dans un souffle, relevant la tête avec un regard suppliant vers Hikaru.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir appris à ne pas être polis, répliqua l'autre jeune homme avec un froncement de sourcils sévère. Je vais devoir te punir, avant que tu ne puisses avoir ce que tu veux. Mets toi fesses en l'air, je veux pouvoir tout voir.

- Oui, répondit d'un air soumis Kaoru.

- Oui qui ? demande Hikaru d'une voix menaçante.

- Oui maître, s'empressa de répondre Kaoru avant de se mettre tout aussi rapidement dans la position que son maître venait de lui demander, sa tête partiellement enfouie dans le matelas, poussant son bassin dans les airs grâce à ses genoux.

- Bien, dit Hikaru caressant avec ses mains les fesses de son partenaire avant de leurs donner quelques claques, obtenant quelques gémissements étouffés de la part de son jumeau.

Douleur ainsi que plaisir se mélangeait pour former un mélange qui rendait Kaoru fiévreux de bonheur, Hikaru le punissait et il adorait ça. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Tout à coup un doigt lubrifié se présenta à son entrée. Le doigt fit quelques cercles autour de celle-ci, titillant l'anus pour qu'il se détende avant de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur sans plus de préambule. Assez vite il ajouta un doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait trois. Le rythme de ces doigts dans l'intimité du jeune homme était sans merci, pistonnant le tunnel brûlant et frémissant de Kaoru sans une seconde de répit. Le jeune homme commençait à devenir délirant face à cet assaut de sensations délicieuses. C'était si bon ! Kaoro ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer ses fesses, essayant de rencontrer les doigts de son partenaire avec son bassin. Mais une petite fessée de la part de Hikaru lui rappela que c'était avant tout une punition et il se tint donc tranquille, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas répondre aux sensations que les doigts de son jumeau lui procuraient. Alors que Kaoru pensait que son amant allait se contenter des trois doigts déjà présents en lui, il eu la grande surprise de sentir un quatrième doigt entrer en lui. Il n'en revenait pas, Hikaru avait pratiquement sa main entière en lui. Après quelques secondes de vas et viens, il sentit Hikaru retirer sa main de son intimité et dû se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de gémir de déception. Il sentit alors un liquide froid atterrir sur son anus frémissant, ce qui le fit sursauter de surprise à cette sensation inconfortable de froid sur une partie de son corps en feu. Peu de temps après, il sentit quelque chose de très gros pousser légèrement sur son anneau de chair. Lorsqu'il tourna sa tête pour voir ce que ça pouvait être, il vit Hikaru tenir dans ses mains un plug anal de taille assez impressionnante qui était attaché à un harnais. Lentement Hikaru enfonça l'énorme plug à l'intérieur de Kaoru jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout au fond. Un douleur diffuse se fit présente en Kaoru, n'étant pas préparé d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi gros en lui. Une fois qu'il était bien enfoncé, Hikaru ferma les lanières du harnais autour des cuisses et des hanches de son partenaire pour s'assurer que le plug resterait bien à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

- Retournes toi vers moi maintenant, dit Hikaru.

Kaoru se retourna lentement, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'avoir quelque chose comme ça en lui, chaque mouvement élicitant des frictions divines avec les parois de son anus. De nouveau il se retrouva face au pénis qui avait l'air au bord de l'explosion de son frère, le sien n'étant pas en meilleur état.

- Suce, fut l'ordre succinct mais efficace de Hikaru, puisque Kaoru ne se fit pas prier pour engloutir la verge de celui-ci dans sa bouche.

Creusant ses joues pour une plus forte pression de succion, il alterna entre suçoter le gland et masser les veines tout le long du membre avec sa langue, ses mains menottées s'occupant des bourses dans un mouvement circulaire de massage. Il prenait son temps pour goûter chaque parcelle de cette verge frémissante, dans laquelle le sang pompait furieusement, passant sa langue dans la fente du gland et dessinant les contours de cette tête légèrement spongieuse avec le bout de sa langue. Kaoru s'émerveillait aussi devant la douceur de la peau dénuée de poils des testicules de son frère. Hikaru, n'étant pas une personne très patiente et devenant fou sous le plaisir que son frère lui procurait, agrippa les cheveux de ce dernier avec une main et avec son autre main la partie du harnais la plus près. Il commença alors à donner de rapide mouvements de vas et viens, s'enfouissant profondément dans la bouche consentante de son amant, qui le laissa utiliser sa bouche comme il voulait, tout en tirant répétitivement sur le harnais ce qui provoqua une friction à l'intérieur de Kaoru ainsi que de toucher sa prostate à chaque fois. Ce geste fit gémir bruyamment Kaoru autour du pénis de Hikaru qui cambra son bassin vers l'avant sous l'effet d'intense plaisir que les vibrations des gémissements de Kaoru lui procuraient. Bientôt il déversa sa semence un peu à l'intérieur de la bouche de son partenaire et lui en aspergea aussi le visage alors qu'il se retirait précipitamment de la bouche chaude et humide de son jumeau. Flottant sur son petit nuage post-coïtal, les yeux fermés, Hikaru mit un peu de temps avant de revenir à la réalité. Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ce qu'il vit ne laissa pas du tout indifférent et remua de nouveau le désir en lui. Le visage de Kaoru était levé vers lui et le regardait avec intensité, ses yeux brûlant de désir, attendant le prochain ordre. La semence blanche de Hikaru dégoulinait sur l'adorable visage de Kaoru, ses cheveux roux légèrement aplatis sur son crâne avec la transpiration. Hikaru sentit son cœur faire un bon lorsqu'il vit son amant récolter un peu de la semence se trouvant sur son visage avec l'une de ses mains avant de la lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Face à cette image érotique, son membre, qui était devenus flasque, revint à la vie presque immédiatement.

Il tira Kaoru vers lui et l'entraina dans un baiser torride qui dura quelques minutes. Il pouvait goûter à l'essence son propre sperme alors qu'il embrassait fougueusement son frère, le faisant grogner d'excitation à l'idée que Kaoru avait avalé quelque chose venant de lui. C'était comme si une partie de lui avait été ingéré par son jumeau, eux que tout le monde considérait comme une seule et même personne mais ne savait pas l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Ils avaient entièrement confiance l'un en l'autre, ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre, ils partageaient les mêmes joies et les mêmes douleurs. Bien sûr ils avaient chacun leur petit jardin secret, c'était tout à fait normal et aucun d'eux n'était dupe. Mais ils connaissaient toutes les choses importantes de l'autre : ce qui leur faisait peur, ce qui les excitait, ce qui les énervait, ce qui les rendait triste, ce qui les rendait heureux… Cet amour allait bien plus loin que l'amour fraternel, même entre jumeaux. Cet amour était comme une drogue. Ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre, c'était impossible. Se séparer leur était trop douloureux. Le moindre problème que l'un d'entre eux pouvait avoir, rendait l'autre mort d'inquiétude. Si l'un avait mal, l'autre avait mal aussi. C'était comme ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Lentement, ils séparèrent leur bouche, restant connecté par leur front qui restèrent posé l'un contre l'autre. Puis Hikaru détacha le harnais, laissant le plug glisser hors des fesses de son jumeau. Le regard de Kaoru était partagé entre de la déception et de l'excitation, déception de ne plus rien avoir en lui et de l'excitation car il savait qu'il allait bientôt de nouveau être plein.

- Mets toi à quatre pattes. Lui dit son frère d'une voix douce tout en lui caressant les flancs.

Kaoru s'exécuta avec impatience, se mettant confortable en posant sa tête et ses épaules sur un oreiller levant les fesses dans les airs devant Hikaru, présentant son entrée rouge et frétillante déjà bien abusée par le plug d'un air séducteur. Devant un tel affichage alléchant de débauche, Hikaru ne se fit pas prier pour se positionner derrière son amant et s'enfouir au plus profond de lui en un coup de rein, frôlant au passage la petite boule de nerf qui faisait avoir à Kaoru des étoiles dans les yeux. Kaoru laissa un long gémissement sortir de sa bouche à cette action, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller. Hikaru commença de longs mouvements de vas et viens, s'extasiant à la sensation délicieuse de ce canal chaud englobant sa verge et se contractant à chaque fois qu'il touchait cet endroit au plus profond de son amant et qui faisait sortir des sons mélodiques à ses oreilles de cette charmante bouche. Mais bientôt ce ne fut plus assez. La voix de Kaoru était étouffée par les oreillers et il ne pouvait pas voir ce beau visage se tordre sous l'effet du plaisir. Il se retira alors de son partenaire et s'assis avec ses jambes étendues devant lui. Kaoru tourna un regard confus vers lui, ses yeux humides et ses lèvres gonflées et rouges à force de se les êtres mordu et d'avoir été embrassées.

- Viens par là, dit Hikaru à son frère d'une voix enrouée, tapotant ses cuisses pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait.

Comprenant ce que son jumeau voulait, Kaoru s'approcha et enfourcha les cuisses de son frère avant de se positionner correctement pour que le membre de Hikaru soit à l'entrée de son anus. Dans un mouvement fluide, il s'empala sur toute la longueur de la verge de son amant, le gland arrivant en direct contact avec sa prostate, le faisant jeter sa tête en arrière sous l'effet du courant électrique parcourant son corps entier sous l'intensité du plaisir sentis. Mettant ses bras toujours menottés aux poignets atour du cou de Hikaru, Kaoru commença alors une cadence où il se relevait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que le bout de la hampe de son amant à l'intérieur de lui avant de redescendre rapidement pour s'empaler sur ce membre tendu qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Hikaru, quant à lui, regardait avec fascination son amant le chevaucher avec ardeur, sans aucune retenue, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux fermés dans une expression de pur bonheur. Le métal froid des menottes contre son dos lui donnait des frissons plutôt agréables alors que tout le reste de son corps semblait être en feu. Le visage de son frère était magnifique alors qu'il se tordait de plaisir, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour laisser passer des gémissements de pur plaisir. Il voyait avec délice l'homme de sa vie s'abandonner à la sensualité du moment, son corps entier criant la volupté et la luxure. Au bout d'un moment il n'en pu plus de ne rien faire et agrippa fermement les hanches son petit-ami, les forçant à aller à un rythme beaucoup plus dense, ses hanches rencontrant celle de Kaoru à chaque fois ce qui fit crier encore plus fort le jeune homme le chevauchant. Décidant de changer de position, Hikaru passa un bras dans le dos de Kaoru pour plaquer son torse contre le sien pendant que son autre bras se plaça dans le bas des reins de celui-ci avec sa main supportant les fesses de son jumeau. Tout en restant enfoui à l'intérieur de son amant, Hikaru déposa Kaoru sur le lit, son corps suivant le mouvement et restant toujours collé au sien. Dans cette nouvelle position allongée, Hikaru recommença ses coups de pistons au plus grand bonheur de Kaoru qui mit ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, les pieds sur les fesses de celui-ci comme pour l'inciter à aller encore plus profondément en lui. C'était si bon de sentir Hikaru au plus profond de lui, de sentir ses caresses, ses baisers qui le faisait se tortiller de plaisir.

- Hmm maître ! gémit Kaoru tout en ondulant des hanches pour créer encore plus de friction, des larmes de plaisir s'écoulant de ses yeux.

- Dis mon nom, demanda Hikaru d'une voix rauque presque suppliante.

- Hmmm Hikaru ! gémit bruyamment le jeune homme fermant ses yeux, la voix rauque de son jumeau étant vraiment trop excitante pour ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau.

A la prononciation de son nom, les coups de butoir de Hikaru devinrent plus frénétiques, désordonnés. Soudain, alors qu'il sentait qu'il était au bord de l'explosion, le jeune homme de dépêcha de retirer l'anneau qui empêchait son amant de libérer sa jouissance. Puis il agrippa le membre dégoulinant de son frère et commença à lui donner des coups secs pendant qu'il continuait à pistonner son anus. Très vite, le jeune homme en dessous de lui jouit dans un cri de jouissance violente, son corps couvert de spasme alors que son orgasme le traversait par vague, aspergeant de sperme son abdomen ainsi que celui de Hikaru. Le canal de son anus devint si serré par la force de son orgasme, qu'il envoya directement son amant au septième ciel, atteignant l'orgasme dans un profond râle de satisfaction, remplissant le passage étroit de son frère de sa semence.

Ils restèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre pendant quelques minutes, chacun reprenant leur souffle peu à peu. Lorsqu'il eu reprit ses esprits, Hikaru se retira de Kaoru, ce qui valu un grognement d'inconfort de la part des deux, et alla s'allonger à côtés de son jumeau. Il lui retira ses menottes puis le pris dans ses bras, où Kaoru fut plus qu'heureux de s'y blottir. Amoureusement il lui caressa les cheveux, déposant des baisers au hasard sur chaque parcelle de lui qu'il pouvait atteindre.

- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il d'une voix affectueuse.

Kaoru releva la tête, un sourire radieux sur son visage. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, le téléphone portable de Hikaru se mit à sonner d'une voix stridente. Enervé que quelqu'un puisse les appeler maintenant, Hikaru se pencha pour voir qui ça pouvait être et ne fut même pas surpris lorsqu'il vit le nom du Prince s'afficher sur l 'écran.

- Hikaru tu devrais répondre, lui dit Kaoru, ses bras drapées autour de son frère alors que celui-ci lançait un regard furieux à son portable.

- J'n'ai pas envie, répliqua celui-ci avec une moue.

- Ca pourrait être important, raisonna avec amusement Kaoru, regardant son frère faire l'enfant.

Avec un soupir, Hikaru décrocha le téléphone d'où la voix « mélodieuse » de Tamaki Suou sortis dans un bruyant flot de paroles affolées.

« Wwaaahh je n'arrive pas à joindre Haruhi ! Je suis sûre que quelqu'un l'a enlevé ! Ahh ! On a enlevé ma fille ! On va sûrement la retrouvé morte dans le fleuve ! » cria Tamaki à travers le combiné.

- Whoa whoa du calme prince ! s'exclama Hikaru, se pinçant le nez pour essayer lui même de rester calme face à la crise de diva que faisait le prince. On est le weekend, elle doit sûrement être occupé. Et puis, ne t'est-il jamais venus à l'esprit qu'elle voulait peut-être qu'on la laisse tranquille.

« Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareil ! Pourquoi ma fille ne voudrait pas parler à son papa ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix plaintive.

- Désolé Tamaki-dono mais je passe sous un tunnel je ne vous entends plus, prétendis Hikaru, faisant des bruits de coupures et crachotement avec sa bouche avant de raccrocher au nez du blond.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de que tu viens de faire, commenta amusé Kaoru, pouffant de rire.

- Il l'a bien cherché, répliqua Hikaru tout en boudant. Sérieusement ce mec est irrécupérable !

Secouant sa tête de gauche à droite avec amusement, Kaoru laissa un petit soupir échapper ses lèvres avant de se lever et de commencer à se diriger vers la salle de bain. Hikaru la regarda comme hypnotisé. Il était si beau, entièrement nu, montrant ses fesses parfaites et légèrement rebondis. Avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux Hikaru lécha ses lèvres qui étaient subitement devenues très sèches et lorgna la silhouette alléchante de son frère. Il pouvait voir quelque chose s'écouler d'entre les jambes du jeune homme et se rendit vite compte que c'était sa semence qui sortait de l'anus de son petit-ami. A cette vision érotique, il sentit des sensations de chatouillis dans le ventre comme des battements d'ailes de papillons, sentant que son corps redevenait intéressé alors qu'une partie de son corps se manifestait avec enthousiasme. Kaoru s'arrêta et tourna sa tête vers son jumeau, le regardant avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Il savait exactement ce que Hikaru avait et s'amusait de cela.

- Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre ? demanda-t-il avec une adorable petite moue triste avant qu'un sourire en coin n'apparaisse et qu'il lui lance un clin d'œil.

Puis il continua son chemin vers la salle de bain, roulant légèrement des fesses, accentuant son déhanché délibérément de manière aguicheuse. A ce moment là, Hikaru ne put s'empêcher de remercier n'importe quelle divinité qui existait pour le fait que Kaoru était toujours d'humeur joueuse le matin.

_FIN_

**J'espère que ce petit one shot vous a plu. C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de lemon et je ne sais pas si je suis très bonne à ça donc j'aimerais votre opinion. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je suis ouverte à toute critique tant qu'elles sont constructives et peuvent m'aider à progresser. ^^**


End file.
